


Радужными нитями...

by Rena_Welt



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/F, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: ..на золотом сердце.





	Радужными нитями...

Пасифика с детства обучена манерам светской леди, вежливости, этикету и фальши в голосе. Они стали неотъемлемой частью ее души, сопровождают послушной собачкой. Появляются на званных ужинах, на великих балах и во время наблюдения за простолюдинами в парке.

Им можно бегать по лужам. Пасифике Нортвест — нет. И ей кажется это совершенно нормальным. Совершенно… нет?

Она с легкой завистью наблюдает из своей золотой клетки, как перекрикиваются глупые _не-леди_ и _не-джентельмены_  — как в детстве она любила окрещать нищих, особенно эта девочка в неряшливом свитере с безразмерными сапогами, а затем заливисто смеются, полностью перепачканные грязью, взмахивают руками и непозволительно громко кричат.

Пасифика даже не имеет права на собственную жизнь и счастье, не имеет права на собственное мнение, не имеет права даже вот так просто кричать. У нее на тыльной стороне ладони совсем скоро проступят буквы соулмейта, с кем она проведет всю жизнь. Должна провести.

Родители давно сказали, что если это будет человек небогатый, то ни о каком замужестве речи быть не может. Даже грозились, что сделают лазерную операцию, зато кожа будет чистой. Она должна быть идеальной. Хотя, чего греха таить, она и так идеальна.

Только эта идеальность совсем не шла к мутному настроению Пасифики, на этой идеальности были разводы от лжи и фарса, грязные пятна эгоизма и капли дорого вина, которое так любят взрослые на обедах.

Пасифика с тревогой и волнением каждое утро прожигает собственную руку в надежде, что там не появилось имя. Оно — клеймо смерти, ужаса и позора.

Ей гораздо интереснее наблюдать за Мэйбл и ее братом Диппером, которые изредка попадаются на глаза и живут так… _нормально_. С завистью и тоской вновь закуривать дорогими сигаретами и сидеть на подоконнике, помяв свое платье цвета абсента. Прислуга наверняка рассердилась бы, родители бы сорвали связки, а в ушах стоял бы оглушительный звон колокольчика. 

Но никого не было.

Лишь Пасифика, тянущая из коробка третью сигарету, и Мэйбл с Диппером за стеклом, весело проводящие время. Она аквариумная рыбка, которой сыпят сверху дорогой корм, покупают лучшие декорации и диктуют правила, кои Пасифика бесспорно принимает.

Идиотка.

Во всяком случае обязанности леди никуда не деваются, поэтому она с тоской следует за неожиданно зашедшей женщиной, которая лишь вздыхает, видя в каком состоянии одежда, откидывает в пепельницу сигарету, мысленно вспоминая об очередном собрании, где будут обсуждать ее нового жениха.

Она даже не помнит его имени, лишь заурядную внешность и легкий аромат жасмина от одеколона. Неплохой смазливый паренек, которому в пору сниматься на обложке глянцевых журналов и позировать на сцене, улыбчиво смотреть в объектив камеры. Его данные ко всему этому предрасположены. Пасифика презрительно морщиться, делая глоток лимонада — что-что, а алкоголь любимые родители почему-то запретили — она ничем не лучше этого парня. Ей тоже следовало бы ослепительно стрелять глазками, вести себя как светская леди и грациозно плыть по полу.

(Она хочет наедаться мороженым, пить из одного стакана с подругой, веселиться с ее братом и лазить по деревьям).

Пасифика мечтает смеяться рядом с Диппером, разворачивать конфеты с Мэйбл, веселится с их общими друзьями. Они изредка встречаются, оставляя долгое и миндальное послевкусие в мыслях, а на языке привкус дорогой помады, которая стирается из-за такого количества напитков. Ее принц мечтает гонять на байке, покорять мир и путешествовать. Родителям плевать. Им должно быть тоже. Но отчаяние в глазах обоих выдает полностью.

И когда на руке у Пасифики появляется радужными неаккуратными буквами имя «Мэйбл», она хочет кричать от досады, расцарапать кожу острыми ногтями, на которых красуется аккуратный маникюр, прижечь ненавистное слово раскаленным железом.

Ей семнадцать, новоявленный принц, как ни странно, получает свою метку в тот же день. Они живут вместе, но чисто из формальностей. Потому что так сказали родители. А Пасифика послушная девочка, которая никогда им не перечит. И за это она себя ненавидит.

Она хочет прижиматься к Мэйбл, обклеенную стразами и паетками, обнимать ее и утыкаться в мочку уха, где красуется дешевая бижутерия, купленная в каком-то подвале, пятнать свое дорогое от известного дизайнера платье шоколадом и Мэйблджусом, бежать по траве, громко выкрикивая всякие нелепости, с растрепанной прической, вдыхать этот головокружительный аромат карамелек, вместо набившего оскомину яда из тонких эксклюзивных сигарет, пачки которых лишь увеличиваются в тумбочке.

Осознание невозможного никак не приходит.

Весь день она старательно прячет от родителей имя, которое слишком ярко выделяется на тыльной стороне ладони — надо же как сильно Мэйбл любит яркие вещи! Надевает черные лаковые перчатки, игнорируя недовольное цоканье мисс Мансон, часто потирает левую руку и заводит ее за спину, выполняет практически каждое действие лишь правой кистью, ссылаясь на царапины. Никто не должен узнать. Все верят.

Вечером, под предлогом погулять, парочка уходит из поместья и расходится по своим делам.

Пасифика, задыхаясь и спотыкаясь о камни, мчится к Хижине Чудес, которая за короткое время перестала вызывать отвращение, заменившись чем-то родным и теплым, намного больше чем собственный дом. Слишком темно, слишком неприятно, ветки хлещут по лицу, пока она бежит, словно боится не успеть, убегая от разъяренного монстра.

Платье цепляется за корни и сучья — почему она вообще как всегда его напялила? — белоснежный подол, заботливо предоставленный доброй тетушкой Фарсин, очень скоро превращается в бурое месиво, усыпанное редкими насекомыми, комьями грязи и порванное в нескольких местах из-за веток. Грудь сжимается от недостатка кислорода, все-таки бежать по кочкам Пасифика и вовсе не может, из аккуратно завитых и уложенных немыслим количеством лака волос выбиваются пряди, опадая на раскрасневшееся лицо.

— Пасифика!

Веселый и знакомый выкрик раздается в округе, сопровождаемый шуршанием оберток, шарканьем ног и смехом. Мэйбл тянет запыхавшуюся подругу в Хижину, не обращая внимание на ворчание Стэна и легкую неловкость самой Нортвест. Все-таки она редко бывала в гостях у Пайнсов, да еще и в таком нелепом виде.

Глядя на Мэйбл, которая в своей привычной кислотной юбке, безразмерным синим свитером с медвежонком и щекой в каких-то стразах, Нортвест тихо усмехается. Как она там говорила? «Я даже в рогоже выгляжу лучше тебя?». Выглядит-то лучше, а душа все равно паршивая и до отвращения фальшивая.

Когда перед ней появляется миска, наполненная любимым мороженым и немного нелепая розовая ложка, все мысли улетучиваются. Мэйбл расплывается в довольной улыбке и демонстрирует осторожно вышитое «Пасифика» золотыми нитями. Оно смотрится грациозно, красиво и несравненно гордо, из-за чего Мэйбл слегка виновато тупится, заметив свое неряшливое и слишком не подходящее по стилю подруги имя. В королевский дресс-код Нортвест действительно не входят такие ненормальные вещи. Но она была готова выкинуть все свои костюмы и шелковые наряды, напялить самую странную наляпистую и яркую одежду, вымазаться в шоколаде и молочном коктейле, лишь бы это все оказалось не сном.

Они сидят одни на кухне, Диппер наверху о чем-то болтает с Венди, которая, как ни странно, оказалась с ним связанной, Стэнли давно ушел в ванную и его ворчание заглушал шум воды.

Пасифика резко притягивает слегка ошарашенную Мэйбл к себе и впивается ей в губы. Они отдают клубнично-сливочным мороженым, сахаром и сладкими шоколадными конфетами, которые перед этим закинула в рот. Мягкие и теплые, дурманят голову девушке, которая не обращает внимания на то, что уже сама перепачкалась мороженым и теперь на ее великолепном платье, уже изрядно загрязненном, красуется розоватое пятно. Спустя мгновение Мэйбл приходит в себя и неловко обнимает подругу. Пасифика чувствует, как миллион мыслей и эмоций вспыхивают внутри, когда обжигающие прикосновения этой неряшливой девочки играют на струнах ее души свою смешную мелодию.

Сладкий поцелуй постепенно становится страстным, разум туманит малиновая шоколадная дымка, внешние раздражители перестают существовать. Лишь Мэйбл с ее неуклюжими, но возбуждающими движениями. И тихий шепот «люблю», отданный на растерзание тишине.

Пасифика вернется в особняк поздно, встретившись по дороге с так же припоздавшим женихом. Он выглядит даже чуть хуже ее. И оба обмениваются благодарными взглядами.

На следующее утро на столе будет лежать две записки, бриллиантовое кольцо и швейцарские часы.

Где-то вдали раздастся шум мотора и мотоцикл с визгом и двумя пассажирами покинет Гравити фолз.

А подруги будут прыгать по лужам, взбираться на деревья и смеяться во все горло.


End file.
